liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Olanek, Clan Plemia
One of The Clans of Liad, Plemia has a long and sometimes unpleasant association with Clan Korval Clan Plemia *Liaden Middling House *Clan Plemia is based in Solcintra *Line Olanek produces the Delm *Line yo'Vaade: cousins to Line Olanek In Books —in Crystal Dragon *Nalli Olanek, First Speaker for the "so-called High" who negotiated the contract for passage on The Ship of the Migration and argued against "Captain's Justice" with Captain Cantra yos'PheliumCrystal Dragon, ch 28 —in Mouse & Dragon *yo'Vaade ((M), one of Vin Sen chel'Mara's cronies. Probably a gambler and wastrel, like chel’MaraScout's Progress chapter 6 *". . . it was Plemia lost an elder pilot in the Out," yo'Taler was saying. "The most curious affair imaginable. She had delivered her cargo, and taken on the return, went onto the port for a bite and a glass—and never returned to her ship. It was like the port swallowed her up." Mouse and Dragon, chapter 26 —in Conflict of Honors *Olanek Taam (M), delm;Conflict of Honors, ch 32 *Sav Rid (M), Trader on DaxflanConflict of Honors, ch 2 *yo'Vaade Chelsa (F), captain of trade ship Daxflan History *Clan Plemia and Clan Hedrede are the only named clans from the pre-migration universe. They both began as the service families of Old Solcintra, who dubbed themselves "High Houses" when their employers evacuated the planet, fearing the approaching Sheriekas. When the service clans wanted passage on The Ship of the Migration, Captain Cantra yos'Phelium explained the rationale behind "captain's justice" to Nalli Olanek, First Speaker for the "so-called High" Crystal Dragon, ch 28 **(see Old Solcintra for details and full references) *More recently, in Delm Taam Olanek's day, this "very old, most respected House" had "fallen on hard times these last hundred Standards or more, though not so far as to be unwelcome in High Houses, nor so badly as to be beyond repair...Plemia's case, while no doubt uncomfortable, isn't dire...with a bit of careful husbandry..." (Shan to Priscilla, in Conflict of Honors)Conflict of Honors, ch 19 Category:Clans Balance owed Korval *balance owed to Clan Korval for actions taken by Sav Rid Olanek of the clan's trade ship Daxflan. *Sav Rid hounded Nova to marry him and when she finally threw him out, he took his revenge by manipulating Shan yos'Galan and the Dutiful Passage out of 40 Cantra (a lot of $$$) with word of a false mezzik-root medical deliveryConflict of Honors chapter 19 *Sav Rid and his second mate Dagmar hired Priscilla -- all unknowing -- "as a master over a cargo of contraband" only to abandon her, steal from her, and falsely accuse her when she suspected they were smuggling drugs *Captain Olanek's second mate Dagmar attempted to rape and murder Priscilla several times, even when under Korval's protection as a crew member of Dutiful Passage. Attempted to kill Shan with a runaway jitney at the trade fair. *On Theopholis, Sav Rid accused Shan of smuggling on Dutiful Passage.Dagmar again went after Priscilla and held a knife to the throat of young Gordon Arbuthnot, cabin boy for Captain yos'Galan, and Shan's cousin *Shan and the dea'Gauss worked a compassionate balance with Taam Olanek Delm Plemia, with Priscilla in attendance, where Sav Rid Olanek consistently referred to the Terrans Gordy and Priscilla as "it" The Balance *From Clan Plemia, twenty Cantra for the loss of the mezzik-root purchase, and Siv Rad immediately removed from ship Daxflan and sent to the Healers. Captain yos'Galan to contribute the other 20 cantra from his personal funds back into his ship, to remind him to listen more carefully. Plemia to accept tutoring from Shan's retiring first-mate Kayzin Ne'Zame, who will work with Daxflan's captain Chelsa yo'Vaade to revise ship procedures and work out a route..."Conflict of Honors, chapters 39-47 *Clan Korval / Shan yos'Galan has been mocked for dealing such a terrible balance to Plemia: Carpe Diem, winterfair "Have you heard the tales of Korval's past Balances? They are true-every one!" "Yes." The agent's voice held a note of actual ridicule. "Terrifying — the Balance dealt Plemia!" Val Con smiled. "My brother is a merciful man," he said softly. "Do you think to find me so?"Carpe Diem, winterfair References Category:Characters Category:Characteristics Category:Clans Category:Liaden